Dancer's Under the Moonlight
by Yuudai4life
Summary: Actions filled with emotion... Movements filled with love... This is the story of two friends who become something more, through dancing under the moonlight. One-Shot. (Just a short story that I really felt like writing, also because I've never seen anyone ship these two before.) Gardevoir x Medicham


No one knew why, but they were always by the river, Medicham and Gardevior, who were always together. They were very strange indeed and puzzled the inhabitants of the mountain side. They had lived there ever since they were young, always looking after each other like true friends. They were always so timid and shy in their earlier lives; no one ever noticed them.

Every day of their child lives, they would always play by the river. Everyone knew the river; it twisted through the entire mountain side. It was gentle and the sounds were soothing, as was the amiable, soft lapping the waves caused if one were to break the crystal surface. They would always go unnoticed by the river; so naïve and carefree they were, just as a child should be. They would always laugh and play, and when they were tired, they sat, feet in the water, by the river, listening to the lulling music from the ripples of the stream, curled up next to each other.

No one really knew who they really were. They had no parents and no home; only each other as far as the others know. They didn't mind though. They had enough comfort from one another. They also preferred to sleep outside, letting the night sounds drift them to sleep.

Though, through the miracles of evolution, they evolved and matured. Not just in physical form, but in mental ways as well. They started seeing each other as something more.

Medicham started to notice how beautiful Gardevior was. How her gown flowed in the wind. How her hair always fell back perfectly against her face. How her crystal eyes were always full of care. How she was always there for him.

Gardevior started to notice how handsome Medicham was. She loved how he could stand a firm ground, yet still have equal grace. How he could have so much intellect and be so strong. How he was always so warm on cool nights. How he was always there for her.

A bond even stronger than friendship tied them together. An unbreakable bond that would never be broken, even through death. A force that would thrive, even through the forces of space and time. The force of love had pulled them closer than gravity could ever.

They both found out on the night of their final evolutions. They both wanted to tell the other, but they never knew how. Words wouldn't describe the ways they felt for each other.

That night, they didn't play. They were more older and more mature. There was also a full moon out that night, and they both enjoyed each others company on nights like this one. But, the thing was, they didn't watch the moon. They watched what was below it. They watched how the small dew drops glistened in the flickering light of the moon. They watched how the water below them slowed its currents and glimmered as the water steadily moved. Many normal people seem to always miss the beauty of the little things. Because, the little things form the bigger picture.

Medicham and Gardevoir were so close to each other. Gardevoir had her arms wrapped around one of Medichams arms, snuggled up against his chest, enjoying the soft warmth he gave off. She loved the way he would hold her like a child on cold nights. She reveled in the warm, pleasant waves of emotion that would emitted from the psychic fighter. She didn't want the night to end. Neither did Medicham. He loved the way she would let him hold her and stroke her hair. He loved the feeling of her silk bangs flow through his fingers. Knowing he would protect her from everything forever gave him a feeling of honor and pride. He knew that he would always be there, by her side, as she would be by his.

He finally built the courage to act made his move.

He suddenly stood up, confusing the Gardevoir. He felt his heart flutter when he reached for and asked _'May I have this dance?'_ Gardevoir too felt her heart skip beats when she put her hand in his and said _'You may.'_

That is where the dance began.

Their movements were slow and steady, yet full of vigor and grace. Slowly, they had started to take upon more bold movements, more stride in their steps, more life in their turns, more love in every step. They danced in a rhythmic pattern that kept up with the tempo of their beating hearts; a dance that harmonized with the perfect sound of the night.

They said nothing for a very long time. They didn't need to. Their actions spoke more louder, more clear, and with more feeling than words could ever. They were full of bubbly life and love; true bliss and joy. They both even started to laugh lightly among each other as they experienced something new. Something different. It was the madness of love.

Their laughing started to attract the night inhabitants and ghosts of the mountain. Saying they were surprised with what they saw would be an understatement. They were dumbfounded at the sight of the two psychics dancing by the river in the moon light, waltzing around and staring into each others eyes. They watched in awe from a distance as their fluid movements matched that of like a river. It reminded some of them of their younger days, when most of them were alive and had relationships like they did. Just watching the two dance made them feel warm alive like they did before.

They continued to dance for hours until at last, Medicham dipped Gardevior's head. He brought her head back up and, blushing, whispered in her ear "I love you." She was flustered as well and smiled as she said "I love you too." They looked into each others eyes and slowly locked lips into a kiss, sealing their love for one another. After they pulled away, they looked deep into their child hood friend's eyes, knowing that things would never be the same again. They loved one another with all their hearts and nothing would ever change it.

Then, without words, they continued their dance under the moonlight.


End file.
